A Thorne in My Side
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: When Flora's cousin shows up at Alfea, she becomes attracted to none other than Helia. Well this ca;t be good. please read and review.
1. Every Rose has a Thorne

**When Flora's obnoxious cousin transfers to Alfea, she becomes attracted to none other than Helia. This can't be good.**

Alfea School for fairies sat in the middle of the magical dimension along with its significant others, Red Fountain School for specialists and Cloud Tower School for witches. Everything was peaceful and as it should be, yet something still didn't fell right to a certain nature fairy. Flora had been in transformation class, trying to pay attention to a fellow student's oral report but it was hard. Flora had this strange feeling that she couldn't quite explain and she didn't know why. Everything seemed normal but yet it didn't and could understand why. She figured it to be nerves since Helia had something important to tell her at their upcoming date tonight.

The bell rang for class to end much to floras delight. She just wanted to school to end so she get to her date with Helia, but the second she reached the main staircase, she heard an voice she thought she would never have to hear again.

"Hey Cuz, long time no see." It said all to shrill.

"Thorne, what are you doing here?" Flora asked trying not to sound rude.

"I go here now. Beta just wasn't working out and mom and dad heard such wonderful things from Aunt Iris about this place so they decided that I go here. Now can you tell where I can find Ms. Fairghoula?" Thorne spoke.

"Faragonda. Down the hall and to the left." Flora said fast trying to get away from her cousin.

"Thanks Flo." Thorne headed down the hall with her bags in search of the headmistress's office.

"Flora who was that?" Musa asked as she came from down the hall.

"My cousin." Was all Flora could say.

Later when classes ended for the day the six girls convened in their room to get the 411 on Flora's cousin.

"Okay so spill." Stella said.

"Thorne is my cousin on my mother's side. She is my mother's sister's daughter, same age as me and except for the hair color we could be twins. She is the rudest, meanest girl I have ever met. And that is saying something considering we known the three most evil witches in the whole universe. Ever since we were little Thorne has wanted everything I had. When we were eight, I got this doll for my birthday. Thorne got so jealous, she stole it but she had convinced everyone, including our parents that I had given it to her. It's sickening. They think she is the precious one and I am the evil one. I can't stand her. I was so happy when my parents told me that Thorne was going to Beta and I was going o Alfea, but apparently that didn't last long." Flora said falling on to her bed.

"This is a nightmare." She said.

"How bad can she be?" Bloom asked. before Flora could respond there was a knock on the door. Tecna stood up and answered the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked.

"Flora here?" The voice asked. Tecna moved out of the way to see what looked to be the clone of Flora enter the room.

"Thorne, what did you do to your hair?" Flora screamed.

"I thought your color was some much better so I dyed it. That dark brown it once was, was disgusting I wish I had done this sooner." She replied.

"What do you want Thorne?" Flora asked.

"A real cutie came up to me, called me Flora, kissed my hand and said he was so sorry but was going to have to cancel our date. He gave a rose and poem, which made me want to hurl by the way, kissed me then lef.t I wanted to know if you had his number so I could give him a call." She said.

"Thorne, you stay away from my boyfriend. Helia is off limits." Flora said now getting really angry.

"So Helia is his name. well he is cute. Anyway just thought I would ask. Oh well. See you in class." Thorne left the room, Flora slamming the door behind her.

"That's how bad she can be. Any more questions?" But the room just stayed quiet.


	2. Thorne's are Sharp

Thorne walked up to the front door of Alfea School for fairies, a disgusted look on her face. She couldn't believe she had to go to the same school as her good two shoes cousin Flora. Thorne put on her best fake smile and walked through the gates to the building. The campus seemed to buzz with excitement. As she walked through the front doors, she spotted her cousin Flora walking toward her next class.

"Hey Cuz, Long time no see." Throne said walking over to Flora.

"Thorne, what are you doing here?" Flora asked. Neither Flora, nor Thorne could stand one another, but they knew better then to bicker in public.

"I go here now. Beta just wasn't working out and mom and dad heard such wonderful things from Aunt Iris about this place so they decided that I go here. Now can you tell where I can find Ms. Fairghoula?" Thorne asked. Not a total lie, but not the truth either. She can't blow her cover.

"Faragonda. Down the hall and to the left." Flora directed her. Thorne thanked her cousin and left. Flora's directions were spot on. It was only a few minutes later when she found the doors to Faragonda's office. Thorne gripped the knob and opened the door. Faragonda was sitting behind her desk talking to whom she knew to be Griffin of Cloud tower.

"Can I help you?" Faragonda asked, turning off her chat.

"Hi, I am Thorne." She introduced herself.

"Aw yes I was expecting you. Hope the journey wasn't too much for you. Please take a seat." Thorne left her bags by the door and walked over to the chair, taking a seat in it like Faragonda had offered.

"Now I understand you were once a student at Beta School for fairies, but the rules here are different. All students have curfew. 10 o'clock on weekdays, 11 on weekends. You are to attend classes and be attentive. If you are feeling ill and cannot go to class then you will report to the infirmary. If you need to leave campus for any reason you will get permission from either me or Ms. Griselda. Magic may not be used on other students or teachers. These rules are here for your protection as well as the protection of the other students here. Now this is the key to your room. Ms. Griselda will show you were that is." Throne took the Key from Faragonda and followed Griselda to where her room was.

"Here you go and this is your class schedule. Classes start at 8 o'clock sharp. Please do your best to be on time." Griselda left leaving Thorne to unpack.

Throne opened one of her larger suit cases and took out a bottle of hair dye. Ever since they were kids, they have heard time and time again, that she and Flora looked like identical twins except for their hair color. Flora had beautiful dirty blonde hair while she was stuck with this ugly muddy brown color. Well that was going to be no more.

After she rinsed out the dye, she dried her hair and got dressed. Perfect. No more ratty brown hair. The dye had done its work and now she had dirty blonde hair like Flora's. Thorne looked at her watched and realized that she had to go give a briefing about what was happening and what she had accomplished. She headed out of her room and outside into the courtyard. The courtyard seemed mostly empty except for a few girls who were doing homework together. She sat behind an oak tree and pulled out her phone when she heard a voice.

"Flora." It said. Thorne looked around and spotted a boy running toward her. He wore a specialist uniform like the one from red fountain. His dark blue pony tail swayed in the wind has he ran toward her.

"Hi there." Thorne responded. She had no idea who he was but one thing she did know was that he was cute.

"Flora," He kissed her hand. "My precious flower. I am so sorry but I have to cancel our date tonight. I hope this makes up for it." He pulled out a rose and piece of folded paper from behind him and handed it to her.

"It does and it's alright. I understand." Thorne said pretending to be Flora. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I have to go." He said as they parted. Thorne nodded her head and let him go. He ran off but turned around for a second to blow her one more kiss. Thorne smiled and went back to her place behind the tree. She tossed aside the rose and opened up the paper.

_Your eyes sparkle like moonlight_

_Your lips as sweet as a rose_

_You are more beautiful than any flower_

_Just know that I love you._

As Thorne read this she felt like gagging. It was so mushy and gross. She grabbed her phone and made her call. After the third rang someone answered.

"It's me. Everything is going as planned." Thorne smiled at what was said on the other end and hung up. She stood from the tree and decided to give her cousin a visit.

She knew where their room was after some asking around and headed there. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a girl with pink hair in a pixie sort of cut.

"HI, can I help you?" She asked.

"Flora here?" Thorne asked. She couldn't wait to see her cousins face when she told her. The girl moved out of her way letting her in.

Thorne could see Flora's eyes grow wide. "Thorne, what did you do to your hair?" She screamed.

"I thought your color was so much better so I dyed it. That dark brown I once had, was so disgusting. I wish I had done this sooner." Thorne said smirking.

"What do you want Thorne?" her cousin asked.

"A real cutie came up to me, called me Flora, kissed my hand and said he was so sorry but was going to have to cancel our date. He gave a rose and poem, which made me want to hurl by the way, kissed me then lef.t I wanted to know if you had his number so I could give him a call." Thorne said. Just like she thought flora was turning red with anger.

"Thorne, you stay away from my boyfriend, Helia is off limits." She said.

"Helia's his name. Well he is cute. Just thought that I would ask, oh well. See you in class." Thorne said. She left the room, flora slamming the door behind her.

Everything was now falling into place and she was going to get a little extra bonus named Helia.


	3. The Truth is Told

It had been a couple of days since Thorne's arrival. Flora got lucky and didn't have to worry about Thorne being in any of her classes, but Helia had been gone a mission the last two days so she hadn't gotten a chance yet to call him and let him know about her cousin. Flora reached for her phone sitting on her night stand. Helia was back by now and most likely resting in his room making this the perfect time to call and warn him. She knew Thorne and Thorne will do anything to get her hands on Helia and make him hers and Flora was not going to let that happen.

She waited as the phone rang, and rang until it finally landed on voice mail. Knowing that this was too important to leave on voice mail, she hung up and deiced to try and call again later.

"Not answering?" Her roommate Bloom asked.

"No and he always answers unless they are on a mission, but they just got back from a mission and they don't leave for another until the end of the week." Flora said slumping onto her bed.

"Let me try Sky." Bloom offered. She reached for her cell phone and waited for Sky to answer or the call to go to voice mail.

"_Hello?" _Sky answered.

"Hey Sky. I have a question for you." Bloom told him

"_Okay shoot."_ He said.

"Is Helia with you guys?" Bloom asked.

"_Helia? Yeah he is. Why?" _

"Can you put him on? Flora wants to talk to him." Bloom said.

"_Sure. Hold on."_ Bloom handed her cell phone over to Flora.

"_Hello?" _Helia asked.

"Helia? It's Flora. I tried calling your cell phone but you weren't answering. I was worried." She said.

"_I'm sorry to have worried you. I left my phone in my room. Did you want to talk to me about something?" _Helia asked.

"Do you think you could meet me at the lake? What I need to talk to you about is too important to say on the phone." She said.

"_Alright. I'll leave right now. See you at the lake." _The phone hung up. Flora hung up blooms and handed it back to her, before making her way to the lake.

The water in the lake was pristine and sparkling. The sun was low in the sky making everything seem even more beautiful than it already was. Lora walked closer to lake to see her favorite specialist waiting for her.

"Helia!" She shouted running into his arms.

"It's good to see you too my Flower. So what is it that you wanted to talk about? You sounded worried on the phone." He said his arms still around her waist.

"My cousin." She said bluntly.

"What about your cousin?" Helia asked.

"Remember when you came to Alfea to tell me that you couldn't make our date because of the mission? Well you didn't tell me, you told my cousin Thorne." Flora said. Helia was in shock by this.

"Flora, I had no idea. I thought it was you. She looks exactly like you. Wait? SO I kissed you cousin. I'm so sorry if I hurt you." He said kissing her forehead.

"It's okay you didn't know, but you have to be careful. Thorne has a way of persuading people to do things for her. Now that Thorne knows about you, nothing will stop her from trying to make you hers. I don't want to lose you Helia." Flora said.

"Flora, you will never lose me. I love you Flora and no one can ever take that from us. I am happy we could meet. Remember when I said I had something important for you. Well this is it." Helia reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bracelet. (Imagine a chain of large pink glass beads between every few beads is a different charm.) Flora looked at the bracelet, tears in her eyes.

"I love it and I love you Helia." Helia tied the bracelet onto her wrist before pulling her in to a sweet, passionate kiss.

"This is how I will be able to tell who the real Flora is." He said lifting her wrist to show her the bracelet that was now affixed to it.

"I wish you didn't have to leave on another mission." Flora said looking in the direction of Red fountain.

"Me too, but it has to be done. But I'll be back in soon. If all goes well then we will be back as soon as tomorrow evening." He said kissing her hand.

"Let's hope it goes well then." She said back to him.

"Yeah. Now I have to go. I'm sorry my flower." Flora understood and let him go. She waved good bye as she headed back to Alfea, but not before the sound of the something in the bushes gave her a start. She assumed it to be an animal and brushed it off. Nothing could ruin what had just happened.


	4. Inside One's Head

Thorne sat in her room, a book cracked open in front of her. The classes here were much easier than at Beta. At beat the classes she equivalent to what she was taking now would be the remedial ones. The only reason she was opening her book was to finish her paper on transformations and their usefulness. At least that's what she was going to do when she spotted her cousin running off campus. Thorne figured she was going to see Helia and this she didn't want to miss. If she was going to get Helia, then she needed to know what the two of them were meeting for. She spelled her pen to do the work for her and left her room following after Flora.

Thorne hid behind the trees as Flora and Helia talked. She could Flora warn Helia about her. 'Why that conniving little fairy, how dare she. Well I will find a way to turn the tables on her soon enough.' Thorne thought. She kept her ears in tune and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Flora, you will never lose me." Thorne smirked at that comment. 'That's what you think.' Thorne thought to herself.

"I love you Flora and no one can ever take that from us. I am happy we could meet. Remember when I said I had something important for you. Well this is it." Thorne watched as Helia reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bracelet. She glared at the bracelet, before pulling out her phone and taking a picture of it. 'This will come in handy.' Thorne thought to herself.

"I love it and I love you Helia." Helia tied the bracelet onto her wrist before pulling her in to a sweet, passionate kiss. Thorne couldn't help but feel disgusted by this. How could her goody two shoes nature loving freak of a cousin get someone as handsome and as perfect as him? To her this just didn't seem right.

"This is how I will be able to tell who the real Flora is." He said lifting her wrist to show her the bracelet that was now affixed to it.

"Not if I have one too." Thorne pulled up the photo on her phone and began chanting. The image began to slowly remove itself from the phone until Torne had a perfect replica of the bracelet sitting in her lap.

"Perfect." Thorne tied it to her wrist and began to move back to Alfea. She made her way through the bushes trying not to make a sound, but when her foot got stuck on the branch of one of them, this alerted Flora. Lucky for Thorne Flora thought it to be nothing and just continued on her way.

Thorne headed to the back side of the school when she reached the gates.

"So this stupid bracelet is my ticket to Helia, but I need some more information on him or I'll blow my cover." Thorne said to herself. She waited beneath the balcony of her cousin's room and watched until the lights went out. Luckily for her Flora left the balcony doors open, making this even easier. Thorne knew her cousin kept a diary and everything about Helia would be in it. She made her way up to the balcony and walked inside but not before using an invisibility spell for extra security.

"Now where would Flora keep that diary of hers?" Thorne whispered quietly to herself. She dug through the closet and vanity and even under the bed but no diary. She stood up and scanned the room looking for any place she hadn't searched yet. She walked to the nightstand and opened the door where she spotted it sitting on top of everything else. She picked it up and opened it. to her amazement most of the entries were about Helia. She whispered a duplication spell creating a second book in her hands. Now that she had the information. There was nothing getting in her way of Helia. Not even Flora.

Thorne went back to her room and began studying the pages of the book. She took notes condensing down what Flora had written in great detail.

_Helia's favorite color: Green_

_Likes: Poetry, art, nature_

_Dislikes: Fighting_

_Relatives: Saladin-Uncle_

_Personality: Sweet, kind, caring._

_Friends: Sky, Timmy, Brandon, Riven, Nabu_

Thorne looked over her cheat sheet until she had everything memorized. Now that she knew everything about Helia, it was time to become Flora. Thorne knew everything about Flora and acting like her would be a piece of cake.

Thorne picked up Flora's diary and began to read a few of the entries curious about what her cousin had been up to.

_Why did Thorne have to transfer here? This is a nightmare. We're family sure, but Thorne had always been out to get me. What worries me most is that she is going to be after Helia. I wish I could warn him but he's still gone on the latest Red fountain mission. I miss him._

Thorne smiled. Her cousin was right about one thing, she was out to get Flora and make Helia all her own. Thorne closed the book and turned out the light. She was going to have sweet dreams tonight and tomorrow would be a good day.


	5. Commence Phase 2

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for me to get this next chapter up but after the shocking **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**episode on Tuesday, I've been having a hard time writing, but I am better now and ready to write. So here you go.**

Late the following afternoon, Thorne sat behind the school continuing to read Flora's diary which she had now disguised to look like a storybook. Most of the entries in the beginning just talked about her friends and Alfea, nothing too interesting until the pages about Helia came up. These were the pages she liked reading the most. they had much more detail to them than the other entries peaking her interest.

As she turned the page her dell phone rang an eerie tune. 'it's about time.' Thrne thought to herself. She had been waiting for this call for the last two days.

"Hello." Thorne said.

"_Status report." _ The voice said. It was harsh and hard to distinguish whether or not it was male or female, but Thorne already knew who it was.

"Phase one complete. I've completely blended in with the rest of the students here at Alfea. "She said.

"_Excellent." _The voice hung up. Thorne put her phone away. Everything was falling into place. She went back to her reading but became distracted. She closed the book transporting it back to her room. Standing up she walked to the forest in need of a place to think. As much as she hated to admit it, nature was calming.

**That night at Red Fountain…**

Helia, Riven and Nabu dragged themselves into the tiny room they all shared. The mission, though going smoothly, had taken its toll on the specialists, leaving them with very little energy left. Their bodies were sore and they had cuts, scrapes and bruises on most of their body. In fact they had gotten off better than Sky and Brandon. Sky had a sprained wrist and Brand twisted his ankle. To them it was odd how a simple recon mission could turn into a brute battle in the blink of an eye. Now they were back and that was all they cared about for the time. Nabu and Riven left to go shower, leaving Helia alone in the room. He reached for his phone and called Flora to let her know they were back.

"_This is Flora, please leave message." _ Her voicemail said.

"Hi there my Flower, well we are back from the mission. Just thought I would let you know. Anyway give me a call and I'll talk to you later." Helia hung up his cell and reached for his towel, leaving the room himself to shower off the dirt from the mission that was stinking him and their room up.

Outside hiding within the shadows was Thorne. She had spotted the Red Fountain ship the middle of the woods where she was and knew that it meant that Helia was back. Perfect. She headed back to Alfea and decided that tomorrow she was putting her Get-Helia-for-herself plan into action.

As she headed through the forest, her cell phone rang the familiar eerie tune which could only mean on thing. _They _were calling.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Commence phase two of the plan immediately." _The voice said on the other line.

"Will do." She said. Thorne hung up her cell phone and began to run. It was time. She had been waiting for this signal for a while and now that she had she was all too excited. When she reached her room, she reached for a dark felt pouch sitting in the bottom her dresser drawer. 'bye, bye Flora.' She thought.

Closing the drawer, Thorne left her room and walked towards Flora's. Lucky for her the girls were out. A fly on the wall spell really comes in handy when she needs information but don't want to retrieve it herself. She walked to the door, pointed a finger at it, and watched as the door swung open. She entered the room, closing the door behind her. Once inside she stopped in her tracks and took a look around. Three doors and if she remembered the middle door was Flora and Bloom's room. She walked inside the room and smiled. Perfect. Taking out the felt pouch from her pocket and opened it. A bright pink glowed shrouded her face.

She reached inside and pulled out a small seed. She grabbed one of Flora's pots and planted it, watching as it began to sprout and grow. Where the seed once was, was a flower. The flower, looked like a few of her others in size so blending it in would be no hard task. She took the pot and placed in on her night stand before zapping it with a familiarity spell, so that Flora wouldn't become suspicious of a mysterious plant just showing up on her nightstand.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard Flora's cell phone ring. It was sitting on her bed the LED light from the screen making the whole room glow. She walked over and picked up the phone, spotting Helia's name on the screen. Perfect timing. She answered.

"Hey Helia." She said.

"_Flora? Hi. Did you get my message?" _ He asked.

"Yeah. I did. Sorry I didn't call you back I was busy finishing some homework." She said.

"_It's alright. I understand. So I was wondering if you wanted to take a moonlight stroll with me tonight." _He said.

"I would love to. Where do you want to meet?" Thorne asked.

"_How about we meet at the lake?" _He suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you there my hero." She hung up and left. She had a date that she wasn't going to miss for the world.


	6. Behind the Mask

Thorne, excited about her date with Helia, ran to her room to change. What she was wearing now would have made it too obvious that she wasn't Flora. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans with white tank top and leather jacket. She knew all too well that her cousin would never wear anything like that so she had to change. She slipped into her closet and put on a pair of jeans and a one sleeved white tee with a pink flower on the middle of it. She slipped on the imitation bracelet and threw her hair into a pony tail. Sliding on her pink sandals, she ran out of there and to the lake.

Just like before, the nature felt calm and soothing. Everything seemed amazing. A soft breeze brushed against her cheek, tickling the leaves on the tree. Thorne kept her arms wrapped around her tight. Though she loved the nature, she was always scared by it and for a good reason at that. Even though she and Flora were like twins, one thing they didn't have in common was their powers. Flora was a nature fairy but she other the other hand wasn't. Thorne learned when she was little that there were six basic power types, water, fire, earth, air, light and dark and all other stemmed from one of those. Thorne's powers stemmed from the dark side of things.

Like all fairies, Thorne's powers developed when she turned 13. When that happened everything had changed for her. Her powers went wild and out of her control, and everyone became afraid of her. They called her a monster and evil.

"That child is a menace!"

"She'll kill us all." This was just a taste of what she had to hear and endure. Her powers were dark and strong. She remembered overhearing her parents talking about her and her powers.

"You know they are right. Her powers are different, and they will always make her different here. She can't control them and she is a threat to everyone round her. Maybe we should take her away from here. Go somewhere else where she can't hurt anyone." Her mother had said.

"We can't let those people out there tell us what to do. She is our Daughter and she is still young. She's only had her powers a few months. Just give her time." Her father didn't care what other people thought, but deep down inside Thorne knew her father felt the same way her mother did.

"No, no. I am not letting them continue to insult her and hurt her. She is dangerous. I agree with them." Thorne couldn't hear anymore of this. She ran out of there, teas flowing down her cheeks. While she was out, she lost control of her powers. The forest and everything around her just died. In that moment the connection she had with nature was gone, forever.

Her parents didn't know what to do. No one in the family had ever shown such dark powers before and Thorne showed no sign of being able to control them. Over time however, Thorne learned how to control her powers. When her family was able to identify her powers, she was branded for life as the fairy of death. After that she was called a killer and murder. They said that she was too dangerous to be around and it was true. Until she went to Beta, everything she touched, she killed.

Her parents decided then and there to send her away to school so she could fully master her powers. At Beta she learned that her powers were control by her emotions and mind. If she believed that she couldn't kill anyone they she wouldn't, but even her teachers knew that there was a hidden anger inside her and that if it were to ever break free then there would be no stopping her power.

One day _they_ came up to her. They told her that they could help her. Thorne believed them.

"We can help you. We can take away that dark power and give you powers that wouldn't be feared, but wanted. There is a catch though, one that you will like. Take care of your cousin and her friends. We will help you. So do we have a deal?" They indeed had a deal. She was getting a two for one. She would not only be rid of Flora, but these dark powers as well. Now she was standing in the middle of the forest, fists clenched to her sides. Thorne could feel her powers flowing out of her hands, but she had to keep in check of her emotions. She looked up and smiled because when she got to the Lake there was Helia, waiting for her.

"Hi Helia."


End file.
